


Bad Dragon

by crazycatt71



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, M/M, Sex Toys Mentioned, tony is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Steve discovers www.bad-dragon.com. He and Tony talk about it.





	Bad Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Marvel Verse..

“Have you ever heard of Bad Dragon?” Steve asked as he strode into Tony’s workshop.

Tony set down his tools and racked his brain. It sounded familiar but he couldn’t remember why he knew it.

“Give me a clue.” He said.

“Sex toys.” Steve told him with a shy grin.

A light bulb lit up in Tony’s brain and he grinned back at his partner.

“Yah, I know what they are. Haven’t been on that site in years.” He said. “Why?”

A soft blush crept across Steve’s cheeks.

“Clint mentioned it so I checked it out.” He said.

Tony slid off his stool and walked over to Steve.

“What’d ya think?” he asked as he took Steve’s hand.

Steve’s blush deepened. He wasn’t innocent, but certain things still embarrassed him. Tony thought it was cute.

“Their… uh… products were...uh...unique.”  he said diplomatically.

Tony barked out a laugh then grabbed Steve’s face in both hands and kissed him.

“Did you see anything you liked?” he asked when they broke apart.

“Not really.” Steve replied. “Do people actually use that stuff? Have you ever used any of it?”

“They’ve been in business for a long time so I’m assuming people buy and use their stuff.” Tony told him. “I personally never have.”

Tony noted the subtle relaxing of Steve’s shoulders. He grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch, snagging a tablet of a workbench as they went by. He settled himself on Steve’s lap and brought up bad-dragon.com on the tablet.

“I use to go on this site when I needed a giggle.” He explained. “I’d look at the stuff, have a good laugh then go to a more mainstream site if I wanted new toys.”

“So, there’s no Demon Dick or Winston’s Tongue in your toy box?” Steve asked with a grin.

“No,” Tony told him, “ though Winston’s Tongue does look interesting.”

He tried not to laugh as Steve’s eyes widened and his eyebrows flew toward his hairline in surprise but couldn’t hold it in.

“OH, come on,” he said with a giggle, “you know you want me to shove it up your gorgeous ass and wiggle it all around.”

He stuck his tongue and wiggled it at Steve. Steve rolled his eyes then grabbed him and kissed him.

“I’ll shove something up your ass and wiggle it around.” He growled as he scooped Tony up and dumped him on his back on the couch.

Tony quickly shed his clothes then lay back and watched Steve undress.

“Who needs a fake fantasy dick when I can have a real world super solider one.” He purred as Steve pounced on him.

Later, while they were enjoying a post orgasm cuddle, Tony looked at Steve with a smirk that sent a shiver down his spine.

“What?” he demanded.

“We could make a fortune selling replicas of your dick.” Tony told him.

Steve gasped and sputtered for several seconds before he managed to choke out “I don’t think so.”

“Yah, on second thought, me neither.” Tony said. “I don’t like to share.”

Steve thanked god his mad genius was selfish as he wrapped his arms around Tony and held him tight.

 

 

The web site [Bad Dragon](https://bad-dragon.com/) is real. So are the toys. If you want a giggle check them out.

 


End file.
